Tears of Joy and Resentment
by xBreak My Fallx
Summary: Garnet has lived her life for a year without Zidane, but no matter how many times she tells herself that she has to move on, she won’t. What happens when he shows up at the castle…with another woman? Rated T possibly for later chapters.


_A/N: I decided to re-do this fanfic. In my opinion, it was pretty much crap. I hope that you all think it's better now. I also apologize for the shortness of this fic, but I'll make sure the next chapter is longer. I just wanted to leave you off guessing what would happen.  
_

**_Summary: Garnet has lived her life for a year without Zidane, but no matter how many times she tells herself that she has to move on, she won't. What happens when he shows up at the castle…with another woman? _**

The music of the doves filled the Queen's ears as she woke from her dreamless slumber. Her eyes continued to hurt for she had cried herself to sleep. It was rare if she didn't have an emotional night. The day at least kept her occupied and her mind away from certain things. At night, her thoughts seemed to unleash themselves. She would never admit it, though. Who would want a ruler that seemed weak?

She rubbed her eyes, planting her feet upon the carpet of her master bedroom which was only fit for a queen. The walls were an icy blue hue that matched her satin sheets and pillows on the King sized bed she was currently seated on. A white vanity table was in one corner of the room near her closet. Posters from her favorite play were lined up against the walls, the biggest one above her bed. On her wooden bedside table was an alarm clock just in case, as well as a framed picture of her and Zidane. Quickly glancing at the picture, she flipped it over as to not have to stare at it any longer. Crying once more would do her no good.

Stumbling to her feet, careful not to stumble over the gold satin nightgown on her willowy frame, Garnet made her way over to the door as knock came from the other end. "Come in," she announced while holding upon the door for her visitor. A flash of slightly curly brunette hair caught her attention immediately.

"Hello Beatrix." A forced smile appeared on her Garnet's lips. A nod of the head from Beatrix greeted her back. To be frank, Garnet was jealous of her female companion. Beatrix had everything. She was gorgeous, but that wasn't why she was envious. Bea, as she liked to call her, had someone who was in love with her that she loved back. Why couldn't she have someone like that? It wasn't fair at all, at least to her. Before Garnet could think more, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Beatrix.

"You'll need to get dressed, you have a visitor," was all she heard. Without warning, Beatrix left the room quietly.

A visitor? Who could possibly want to see her? The female wrinkled her brow in confusion. Eiko? Vivi? Freya? Or possibly…Zidane? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. 'No, you're over him,' her head told her, though her heart was saying the exact opposite. She needed to get dressed and fast. A dress? No, she'd been wearing those too much lately. The perfect attire was drawn from the closet and thrown on in a hurry. It was natural for her to assume this was a 'professional' meeting, which meant she had to look her best, if not better than that. Her raven locks were brushed thoroughly before they were thrown up into an elegant bun. Only two locks of hair stood behind, one on each side. A light lip gloss was applied to her already soft pink lips, followed by sapphire blue eye shadow. Garnet rushed out of her room, the clip-clop of boot's heel muffled by the carpet.

"Where are the guests?" she questioned one of her guards who pointed down the stairs at the main area. Unfortunately, the Queen had no idea who they were until she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "He-" she stopped after she realized who one of the guests was. After a year, he still looked the same; charming, handsome, lively. Everything she missed.

His eyes locked on hers and a tiny smile formed on his lips. He was speechless at how beautiful she still was. Stepping back he took in her image. Her fashion choice was the only thing that changed. It was more…trendy, not as fancy as it once was, or childish. A golden lace cami and dark blue jean pencil skirt made up her outfit, along with the boots he had once bought her and a silver chain necklace he had once sent her through the mail, though he highly doubted she realized that he had sent that to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly. "And who is this?" Dagger questioned bitterly, no longer composed as her eyes landed on the pretty redhead who was seated next to him.

"My name is Lynette, I'm Zidane's girlfriend," the other girl piped up. Hadn't she noticed Garnet's sour tone and Zidane's cringe as she said the word 'girlfriend'? Sure, she was attractive, sweet, and kind, but nowhere near perfect, like Garnet was. She was his everything but it was time to move on. Zidane figured she had moved on, too, so why bother to try?

"We're going to be moving to Alexandria soon. We haven't found a house yet and the inn is full. I was wondering if we could stay with you until we find a house?" he requested hesitantly.

Garnet considered his inquiry for a few seconds. She would be able to spend more time with him, even if he wasn't Dagger's any longer. It wouldn't hurt her, or so she thought. "Fine, you can stay," she decided. "Beatrix, show them to their rooms."

No more was said. She fled from the room soon after. Arriving at her room, the first thing she did was flop onto her bed and sob. Tears of resentment, self-pity, and joy rolled down her face onto her pillow.

Twenty minutes ticked by. Queen Alexandros removed herself from the bed, puffy-eyed and tired. Creeping over to her bedside table, she removed a pen and piece of paper and began writing to her friend who had been there since childhood, Persephone.

_ Dear Persephone,_

_Zidane surprised me by showing up at the castle. I know it may be great once you read that sentence, but along with the good comes the bad. He now has a girlfriend, Lynette. She's absolutely gorgeous and kind. I know I should move on but I can't. I finally realized….I think that I'm deeply in love with him. Life is unfair, isn't it? What should I do? I know you when it comes to advice on men._

_With love,  
Garnet Alexandros. _


End file.
